


I wanna dance with somebody

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Minor Hyle Hunt/Brienne of Tarth, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, UST, a lot of dancing, but just for one chapter, but they are NOT RELATED, dance lessons, past Cersei/Jaime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: Brienne is invited to a dance lesson for couples by her date Hyle, who does not show up.Jaime Lannister, a famous dancer who know teach Latin dances after the loss of his hand, is the instructor at her dance class.Jaime, watching her being the only one alone, ask her to dance with him for the class. Brienne does not believe that she could possibly be a good dancer but accept.After a couple of lessons, Jaime asks her if he can teach her - a one to one course in preparation of a big competition no-one believe him could win - because of the hand.Then, a lot of dances, both catching feelings faster than the speed of light and lots of smut of course…
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	I wanna dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea for a while, and if you follow my Tumblr you know because I've already talked about this. I made a couple of small changes but the idea is the same. 
> 
> I have four parts in mind: Bachata, Salsa, Tango e Paso Doble, so in my mind, this could be very long, but let's see how it goes.
> 
> A very important note: I can't guarantee regular updates, luckily I can work even in this global horrible situation, but often I do not have the energy to write after work is done. I'll try my best though.
> 
> The first chapter is partly edited by the absolute amazing lilsherlockian1975 (any other error is my fault).
> 
> In the end, you can find the two main inspirational songs for this chapter.

It was a dark and cold evening, autumn almost ready to come back at the end of September. Waiting for her date, Brienne noted that he should be arriving soon.

Hyle had convinced her to do a Latin dance class for couples, something he knew she was embarrassed to even try, but she was willing – once and only once – to put her doubts aside and trust him.

After ten minutes of waiting – nothing new, the guy was always late… truth be told – Brienne texted she would be waiting for him inside the gym. – at least it would be warmer.

Couples started to arrive, some of them clearly knew each other as they were chatting in groups of four or six, and after another ten minutes, she was starting to worry.

She decided to call Hyle, tired of waiting:

He answered instantly with lazy, "Hello!"'

“Hi! Um… I’m waiting for you, the lesson starts at five!”

“Wait, what?” A brief silence caused Brienne's heart to sink to the bottom of her stomach. “Oh my gods! Did you really go to the dance lesson? I didn't think you'd show up, so I didn't even bother. That's hilarious, Brie!" he said with a gasping guffaw. "Now, I’m busy, have fun!" Then he rang off. Brienne was left, red-faced and angry.

No, she was furious. 

She was way out of her comfort zone, after explicitly told him she was willing to do this only if they were together, and now… she breathed a couple of times, slowly, just to calm herself.

She was already in the gym, and at least the class was free, so no money was lost. She looked around, everyone happy with their partner, and she felt a little sad. 

She knew better than to expect something - anything from anyone, but nevertheless she did hope that once, just once, she could experience something just like anyone else. 

She was ready to leave when someone closed the door behind her, trapping her in the room.

The instructor was there.

He was… what a dance instructor should look like, she supposed.

Tall, blonde, nice muscle but not too much, confidence like an aura around him, green eyes and an infectious smile. He hopped on the platform that was placed at the end of the room, so everyone could see him, and he started setting up. She notices that he had one metallic hand, but he carried himself like he knew his body and what he could do with it. 

The total opposite of what she was feeling right now.

Dancing was not the problem. 

She used to love dancing and becoming a ballerina, but quite soon her dreams were shattered by… basically everyone. They kept telling her she was too tall, too broad (they did not say too ugly, not to her face at least, but quite soon Brienne realized there was that too) until she shut her dream and never got it back. 

It hurt too much. 

“So, welcome everyone, I’m Jaime, you dance instructor for the night and for the year if you want it. We are going to do Latin dance, and even if this is a couple class I don’t want you to cling on that too much, at least for now. We are going to do salsa and bachata this year, starting with bachata for at least a couple of months. Today, in the first twenty minutes we are going to cover the basics in front of the mirror, then we are going to pair up and apply what we have learned. Then, if you want, we can put some music on and dance, how does that sound?”

Everyone cheered, while the instructor, Jaime, started asking questions.

“How many of you danced before?”, a couple of hands showed up, “good, you can help the others,” he added, before starting addressing everyone again.

“I want all of you to come closer and look at me,” as that was a difficult task to do, though Brienne, deciding to stay in the back for now – just to prove to Hyle that she could do this even without him, there was no need for driving too much attention. 

“First of all, as I said before, we are going to start with bachata. Bachata is performed in full 8-count moving, with three steps and a ‘double step’ or a pause, and I know it sounds difficult but it’s very easy. You just need to count eight, and at four and eight there is a pause, just that. So, for your first exercise, I just want you to walk. Three normal steps, and then stop. Just that.”

Well, that was easy, she thought. She could walk. No music, just walking and counting. One, two, three, stop. One, two, three, stop.

He was really good, she observed as he was just walking but it seemed so sensual that she was transfixed, just watching him.

“Perfect. So, now let’s add the music. Bachata is simple, as you can hear the rhythm quite easily. You can start whenever you want, as long as you follow the beat and remember to stop at the fourth and eighth step. I suggest you close your eyes so you can  _ feel _ the music.” 

Brienne followed his advice immediately. Just watching him walk was enough for her. He was right, the beat was quite clear, and she did have no problem following it.

“Nice work everyone! Now let’s transform this into dance. Nothing too scary. Do a first step forward with the right foot, then a second step with the left foot, and a third one forward with the right again, and for the fourth beat stay put. You don’t have to do anything fancy with your arms, just put them open at the same height as your shoulder.”

He demonstrated the steps a couple of times, inviting the class to follow him first without music, then with it. Brienne was almost surprised by how easy it was to follow his instructions. Even more surprising, she was almost enjoying herself. 

“Good job! Now let’s form couples!”

Nice, exactly when Brienne thought she could forget the embarrassing reality.

“You! Come dance with me, since you don’t have a partner,” Jaime spoke clearly to her, but she turned back to make sure of it.

Nope. Absolutely nope. One thing was to do this alone or with Hyle – another was to dance with him.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s just for practising. Come here.”

Blushing, and regretting her body that just could not help to show whatever she was feeling, she went.

“Thank you,” he said looking at her in the eye. Brienne was taller than him, but not too much. 

“Let’s just stand in front of one another, and let’s do what we have just done. Guys, we have the easy part, we just have to do exactly as before. Girls, you have to go back instead of forward and remember to always start with the left foot back. Everything clear?”

_ Why must everything be more difficult if you were a girl? _ asked herself Brienne, as it was not enough to remember the steps, but doing them backwards (or, if she’d continued, with heels, probably).

The music started, and she was very busy watching her feet.

“Don’t watch your feet. Just watch your partner. This is a couple dance,” Jaime said, making her blush again. She found in her the strength to watch him, his eyes on her and his smile so perfect it was almost frustrating.

A couple of minutes after that, he stopped the music with the remote. 

“Now, last thing for today.”

_ Thank gods.  _ She was sweating more just to hear him speaking than for the actual dancing.

“Let’s add hands. Just put your hands in front of you, open at the distance of the shoulders as before, and put your palms against your partner’s. Your feet are doing the same steps,” he said as he raised his arms, waiting for her to follow him. 

_ Just a couple of minutes and it would be over, you can do this. _

His left palm was warm – a striking contrast with his right one, cold from the metal - again hers as they moved together. His eyes never left her. Never in her life, two minutes seemed two hours.

When he stopped and declared the class finished, she started to breathe again.

She was ready to go when she heard him talk to her.

“Thank you again. Can I know your name since you were my dance partner for the night?”

“Brienne,” she said, before adding, “thank you for the kindness of not leaving me there alone,” before she could stop herself. She was a walking disaster.

“Oh, don’t worry… happens every time. Your partner chickened out at the last time, am I right?”

“Sort of,” she answered briefly.

“You know, before you go and we never see each other again, can I have one last dance?”

_ How does he know?  _

“It was easy to spot you would love to be anywhere else than here. I don’t blame you, dance should be fun, and if you are not having fun you should not be obliged to be here, but maybe dance can change your mind,” he explained, as some music was put on and the other couples started dancing.

Damn her and her expressive face.

“One dance, just one.”

He nodded and took her hand, bringing her in the middle of the room. The music seems like salsa, and he put an arm around her waist, bringing her closed.

“Brienne, close your eyes. I just want you to have fun. Can you do this for me?”

Well, if she could not trust a dance instructor who else could she trust. She nodded her consent and closed her eyes.

They started moving, her feet following his quite easily. Jaime was slow in his movements, to give her time to follow him easily. After a while, where she worried about crushing his feet and hurting his hands, she started relaxing and just enjoyed it. 

The playlist was really amazing, and while she did not know many of the steps Jaime was making her do, it did not matter. She was trusting him to guide her through it.

It was years since she had so much fun: Jaime was truly an amazing dancer, leading her with confidence and trust, nothing too difficult to do, but she re-discovered the way her body could just be present and feeling the music.

She opened her eyes, only to find Jaime looking at her with a weird look. She blushed. Every part of her was on fire, and it was like there were only the two in the room. At that moment she noticed how close they were, their bodies almost pressed together. 

“You know Brienne, you are a mystery. It seems your body knows how to dance when it doesn’t think. So, I just want to ask you this… could you be my partner for this class? I need someone as my partner chickened out at the last minute as yours. Don’t think about it. Just answer.”

“Yes,” she answered before she could put an end to that madness. 

“Good. Now go rest. In a week we have another lesson and I want you in perfect shape,” he said, making her do a last spin before kissing her on the hand, making her blush again – how was it possible to blush so much? - smiling through those amazing green eyes, and then taking his thing before going out of the room.

_ What had she done? _

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational songs:  
> Bachata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7TDmAsgVfA  
> Salsa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuIVPaPC0Qw
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> You can find me on tumblr: http://moirindeclermont.tumblr.com/


End file.
